The Beginning
by Metamorphmagus3
Summary: Poem about that fateful Halloween night. Enjoy! :-)


The Beginning

On one quiet night there was a murder

Of a small family

This murder was planned, planned for a very long time

First he killed the father who was trying to hold him off

Just long enough for his wife and son to escape

The wife took her son and flew up the stairs

The father James was already dead

By the time she reached the top of the stairs and got into the baby's room

In a desperate attempt to save her and her son she piled things in front of the door

The murderer reached the top of the stairs

He got in with a lazy flick of his wand

He told her to stand aside

She didn't

As she pleaded with him as she sheleded Harry with her own body

Take her instead

She begged for hours

No minutes

In the end he killed her too

Just because she wouldn't move

Just for charging to save her son

And she was dead, Lily was dead

He tried to kill the son Harry

But it didn't work

Did lily really need to die?

Was it because she died that he live

Or did he really have some power the murderer didn't

And he was almost dead

For the spell had rebounded in a blinding flash of green light and he was ripped from his body less than a spirit less than the merest of ghosts

Yet still alive he fled for his life f or the Aurors would still be looking for him and with the house crashing down around him he would have to go quick

The house was a dump when a giant 5 times as big

And 3 times as wide came

His name was Hagrid

And he was there to pick up Harry from the wreckage

But there was another man there

He was a tall and carelessly hansom

His name was Sirius

He was also there to get Harry

For he was his godfather

They were there for the same reason

They argued

And they argued until finally

Hagrid won because it was on Albus Dumbledore's orders to retrieve Harry

Sirius gave Hagrid his flying motorcycle to take Harry to Dumbledore

Meanwhile all over the world witches and wizards where celebrating the down fall of Lord Voldemort and strange thing were happen

And Vernon Dursley who was vary fat and very mean did not notice anything while he got ready for work

However when he got into his car he did notice a tabby cat that appeared to be reading a map and the sign that said Privet Drive

And on his way to work he noticed some funny people in cloaks

He didn't tell his wife Petunia about this yet

She who was very thin and like her husband very mean had had a fine day

She had watched the baby who was also very fat and vary mean

He saw strange things on the news and mentioned it to his wife

She was very angry about this so he dropped it

When he went to bed that night he saw the tabby cat still sitting on the brick wall

Then not long after they went to they fall asleep a man appeared out of what seemed to be thin air

He saw the cat and chuckled, for the site of it seemed to amuse him

He continued to look in his pocket for a silver cigarette liter

He found it and clicked it and the lights went out again and again

This man's name was Albus Dumbledore

He walked to number 4

And said to the cat "I should of known you would be here" and the cat looked at him as he finished "Professor McGonagall"

And as he looked at the cat it turned into a woman that looked very stern not necessarily mean but stern

So they talked for a few minutes until professor McGonagall asked "so who's brining him"

Dumbledore said "Hagrid" and she protested but he won by saying "I would trust Hagrid with my life"

Anyway there was no more to be said on the subject for at that moment a roaring motorcycle came flying and landed right in front of them

It was Hagrid, he had brought Harry

He handed him over and broke into tears

They were all very sad but it was for the best

Famous enough that every which and wizard would know his name and to turn almost anyone's head that's why they were handing him over to 10 long years of unbearable misery

All over the country people were razing there glasses and saying to Harry Potter boy who lived

And that's how it began


End file.
